SUPER MARIO BROS:PRIME STARS
by Lupus Legionarie
Summary: The power to change all, an evil to destroy all, what is the world most Famous plumbers to do but unite all heros. this is a BIG ONE.
1. No Rest for the Weary

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mario bros. or any other x-overs characters **

**The Mario bros. must take on the most powerful evil to date. they must find the legendary Prime stars hidden in each Universe before the forces of void and unite their heroes.**

**SUPER MARIO BROS.: ****PRIME STARS **

**World 1: Super Mario Bros.** **Chapter 1-6**

**NO REST FOR THE WEARY**

"_So you both finally arrive."_

"_We will-a defeat you, we will-a not fail!"_

"_If your cohorts did not stop me what makes you think you will."_

"_Where-a there is-a a will-a they're a way-a."  
_

"_Than let us begin!"_

"_Let's a-go!"_

**Booooooooooooooooooom!**

A loud explosion rock the room, two figures drop to the floor one of the figures leaped up and said "I'm-a tying to sleep-a." "What is-a going on out their-a." Said the other figure. "I don't no-a let-a me turn the light on-a." and the first figure proceeded to hit the lights.

The now brighten room the figures can be seen much more clearly, the figure by The light switch has brown hair and a black smooth moustache, wearing a green hat with 'L' printed in front of it, also a green shirt with blue overalls and white gloves. The other figure was shorter then the other and he had the same color hair and moustache but rather then smooth it was bushy and was wearing the same but his hat was red and on the front was an 'M' and he's shirt was also red.

"We-a just saved the mushroom kingdom, rescuing the Princess and defeated Bowser I-a want-a to sleep after sieging castle after castle only to-a find-a that dang-a Toad saying that-a the Princess was in another castle." "Mm-huh"

"If I-a hear his-a obnoxious voice one-a more time-a I'll-a strangle the little fungus." And so Luigi proceeded to rant that honestly made no sense.

Knock, Knock, knock

The knocking at the door made an abrupt halt on Luigi's excessive ranting.

"Who-a is-a it?" Asked Mario, but there was no answer.

Mario walked up to the door slowly and also turned the doorknob slowly you know just for the suspense.

And it was…

"Mario!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Toad.

Luigi lunged at the little fungus with the intent to strangle, but the ever heroic Mario thwarted his plan.

"Luigi calm-a down." Mario said soothingly trying desperately to calm his boiling brother.

Luigi stepped away from the two and grabbed onto his squeaky relax-er toy and squeezed with all his might that they feared the poor thing was going to lose his head.

Toad was traumatized he could hardly believe it, why would anyone try to attack him? Everybody loved him why attack him?

Obviously the little fungus was in denial because nobody loved him, but Mario soon caught his attention.

"Sorry we-a just woke up-a, Luigi is just-a bit cranky."

The fungus's horror didn't last long because he had a mission to do and by the mushrooms he was going to do it.

"Mario! The kingdom is being attacked and guesses what…"

"The Princess was-a captured." Finished Luigi before the annoying little fungus got to it.

"Okay now-a you're-a gonna get it."

Luigi stood up and for once Mario and Toad we're frighten by him, they thought that now he was actually going to kill the little fungus.

"Well… lets a-go Mario."

If this were an anime Mario and Toad would have fallen over anime-style, they would have expected him to say anything else but that.

Just then another loud explosion pierced the air causing a slight quake.

"Hurry Mario Bros. You have to save Toad Town."

And so the Mario Bros. set off into another adventure and if it weren't for the squeaky toy the little fungus would have suffered Luigi's wrath.

As the Mario Bros. made they're way towards Toad Town; Luigi seemed a little pensive.

"Hey-a Mario! Who-a do you-a think is-a attacking the kingdom: Bowser, Wart…"

**Arriving at Toad Town**

"Groudus, King Boo, King Goomba, The shadow Queen…"

Luigi's ranting was once again interrupted, but this time it was by shock.

The town was engulfed in flames.


	2. Day of Fire

**World 1: Super Mario Bros. **

**Chapter 2-6**

**DAY OF FIRE**

The brothers' stood mesmerizes by the horrid site of Toad Town burning. As Mario & Luigi made their way in to the silent town they saw the devastation and a feeling of dread and at the same determination to stop the one responsible for this attack. Suddenly the sound of many footsteps could be heard, so the Mario bros. quickly hid behind a building. Figures could be seen marching up the street.

"Men spared out, search and destroy any resisters. Let none stand in Master's way of obtaining the **Prime Star**." Said the one that appeared to be the leader.

The Super Mario Bros. inspected the men before them. They were taller then them by at lest a foot and they had medieval yet modern armor that was Gothic in design, black in color and had knight visors covering their eyes; Com-links and also they wear equipped with a strange spear, gun and ax combination. The gun was attached to the head of the spear just before the end of the shaft and a long curved blade came together, also an ax head attached to the top of the gun. Pretty mean looking bunch.

"We-a need to-a act fast" said Luigi looking at he's brother.

"Right, let's a-stomp them." Replied Mario with a confidant smile.

Mario & Luigi proceeded to do that and jump out of their hiding place stomping one trooper each surprising the group of enemy that was not under their boots. Mario quickly use a one-two punch and kick combo on another trooper while Luigi use a roundhouse kick on an other one, but the troopers quickly recover And begin to fire on our heroes. With the sound of rapid gunfire filled the air. The Super Mario Brothers just did what they did best jumping in to the air with a "thriiiiiing" dogging the bullets with astonishing 

agility once again catching the troopers off guard. Mario landed on one stomping him in to the ground and then in a sudden burst he uppercuted another one sending them skyward with a shower of coins "Bling, bling, bling, bling". Luigi quickly punch an enemy in the face; jump in to the air cocking both fists his back then bashing them in to two more enemies. The battle won a back round song plays and it goes like 'do do di do di', Mario & Luigi do a little victory dance.

Now standing the lone officer was in awe at his down men, but recover after hearing Mario's voice.

"We-a have defeated your-a troops so-a gave up-a" Mario said from behind the officer.

"Two aginst one dose't seem fair so I took the liberty of activating my transmiter while you two wear stomping my men so massive reinforcements should arrive any minute now." Said the very smug leader of the foreign force.

"You-a didn't have-a much confidants in them-a did you-a, man you-a guys must-a be weak," said Luigi while rising his eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'll show you how weak we are!"Snapt the officer as he luging forword slashing with his spear at our heroic duo. Luigi quickly jumped back, but Mario ducked under it then taking an opening. The enemy was quickly subdued by Mario flipping in front of him ramming the tip of his boot in the officer's chin with an arching kick a.k.a. a summersault kick.

"Wow-a, you-a didn't have to-a get-a so-a touchy," said Luigi to the now unconscious trooper.

"We-a need to-a get-a somewhere safe-a." Mario said as he picks up the officer.

"Why-a are you-a brining him-a? He-a did-a try to-a kill-a us." Question Luigi

"Because I-a want-a to-a know what-a is-a this **Prime Star." **repliedMario

"What-a makes you-a think that he-a know anything." Luigi shot back

"He-a said it just-a before we-a attack-a remember." said Mario

**Flash Back**

"Men spared out, search and destroy any resisters. Let none stand in Master's way of obtaining the **Prime Star**." Said the one that appeared to be the leader.

**End Flash Back**

"Oh, yeah-a." replied Luigi

"Now-a let's a-go before-a more enemy come-a." Mario at some distances away.

"Wawawa, wait-a for-a me-a." said Luigi while running to catch up with Mario.

**The** **Market district**

The sound of frantic machining could be heard converging on Main Street For at Main Street a battle had begun. The invader fighting against two figures.

"Come on is-a that all-a you-a got." Said the stubby one of the two figures after he sent a couple of invader flying.

"Don't-a worry Wario more are-a coming." the thin tall one replied to his partner now name Wario.

"I-a hope they-a are more of a challenge; I'm-a getting bored." said Wario.

Suddenly a green dinosaur ran past them with some troopers on its tail and a menacing look dragon being riding by a dark knight. "I want that dinosaur's pelt!"Said the dark knight and pointed at it with his giant sword.

"What-a was that –a all-a a bought, Waluigi?" ask Wario.

To which the tall one shrugged.

**Not far from** **the Wario bros.**

He is now in the back room of Toad Town shop. He was tied to a chair and ready for interrogation, now all they needed was for him to wake. So a hammer smashed the captive's foot. Real eye openers believe me and thus it came to past, the captive's eyes pop open with a yell that could shatter glass. Suddenly the light came on washing over the small room, dimly lighting the center, leaving most of the room in shadow. A figure stepped out of the shadow...


End file.
